


This Time Tomorrow

by eggshellseas



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: But still disney wholesomeness, College, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, Teenage Dorks, hsm 3 was a good movie, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggshellseas/pseuds/eggshellseas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the time November rolls around, Chad has more or less settled into college life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time Tomorrow

By the time November rolls around, Chad has more or less settled into college life. He might just be a freshman, but he’s kicking butt on the basketball team, doing okay in his classes; he has a group of friends, some from East High, some not. His roommate, Anthony, is sort of a weirdo, but he spends most of his time on the computer playing World of Warcraft so there's not much tension except when Chad really, _really_ wants to sexile the guy so he can hook up with the occasional coed, but Anthony scowls and pretends he can’t hear Chad making this totally legit request through his headphones. Chad learns how to make a few basic dishes and occasionally even does his own laundry instead of taking it home on the weekend for his mom to do for him. So, basically, he’s pretty much golden.

Despite the fact that he’s way, _way_ past high school, and even though he and Troy haven’t really been keeping up, at least not more than an occasional, ‘How’s it going dude?’ on Facebook (Plus, Chad completely blames Troy for getting him stuck with Anthony. Because, seriously, if Troy would’ve come to U of A, they could’ve roomed together and it would have been the shit), Chad is still outside waiting when the Berkeley team’s bus parks in front of the Red Hawk sports center.

Troy’s smile when he steps onto the pavement is dazzling. He hefts his duffel bag over his shoulder and reaches out with his other arm to pull Chad into a half-hug.

“Those really aren’t your colors, Hoops,” Chad says after he pulls back to look Troy over thoroughly.

“I think I make them work,” Troy grins, placing his free hand on his hip to pose jauntily in his blue and gold track suit.

Chad was hoping they could chill, but there’s no time before the game. They both have to warm up with their separate teams. Chad finds himself talking excitedly about Troy and the Wildcats while he’s changing into his uniform in the locker room. The guys humor him, but they don’t really get it, what it means that Chad’s going to be on the court with Troy Bolton again – how Chad is more excited about this than anything since graduation.

Their parents are all in the bleachers, and it’s, oh man, the pressure is intense. Chad tries not to look at the crowd as the teams run out to shake hands before the game begins. Troy’s eyes light up and he grins disbelievingly when he sees Chad’s jersey as they pass each other. Chad’s high school number had already been taken, so fourteen was his second choice (If it had been necessary, 47, his father’s high school number would’ve been his third, and 23, Michael Jordan’s number, would have been his fourth. A little unoriginal maybe, but hey, the man’s a national treasure.).

He and Troy are both starters, and it’s hard to remember not to pass to Troy, but Chad keeps telling himself it’s just like all the times they’ve played one-on-one, only there’s eight other guys out there with them. It’s a hard game, one of the hardest Chad has ever played, and his muscles are burning by the second half.

In the end, the Berkeley Bears win by five points and…and Chad had underestimated how hard it would be to lose to Troy in a real game. They’re meant to be on the same team, and it’s just not fair that Troy got to go all the way to California while Chad got left behind because he’d been so sure they both wanted the same thing – U of A, the Red Hawks, for everything to stay the same between them.

Back in the locker room, Chad grits his teeth and punches a locker in frustration. All it does is make his knuckles sting, and he knows he has to shake it off because this sort of behavior is going to do nothing for team morale. Chad towels off some sweat and changes back into his tracksuit and turns down his teammates’ offers to get pizza or go party, because he knows Troy is going to be waiting for him outside.

He finds Troy with both his and Chad’s parents. Chad kisses his mom’s cheek and his dad pats him on the back and then shakes both the Boltons’ hands. The adults want to take Chad and Troy out for celebratory milkshakes, but Troy manages to convince them that breakfast is a better idea.

“So what’re you up to now?” Troy asks cheerfully as soon as he and Chad are left alone. Chad just gives him a look like, _Dude_ , because, duh, they’re going to hang out. Troy laughs, and it reminds Chad how carefree things were in high school, how they were in _Musicales_ together.

“You played a good game,” Troy says.

It’s not really something Chad wants to talk about, so he just says, “You too,” and then fills the rest of the short walk to his building by pointing out a few landmarks, mainly the dining hall and the window of the room where Chad played his first game of beer pong.

“So you don’t mind me crashing on your floor, right?” Troy asks. “I just figured, I mean, if it’s not cool I can always go back to my parents’.”

Chad hesitates, but only a little, before saying yes. “My roommate is weird,” he warns. Troy just raises his eyebrows quizzically. Chad decides this is definitely a show-not-tell situation.

Back at the dorm, Anthony is sitting at his desk, as usual, ensconced in whatever he’s doing on the computer. Chad walks up behind him and yanks on his headphones to get his attention. With a sigh of long-suffering, Anthony hits some keys and then half turns in his seat to look at Chad out of the corner of his eye. He doesn’t acknowledge Troy.

“Anthony, I really need the room tonight,” Chad says. Anthony remains impassive. “I will wash the dishes for a month, and give you ten bucks if you will go spend the night in the common room,” he adds pleadingly.

After an uncomfortably long pause, during which Chad is painfully aware of Troy biting his knuckles to keep from laughing aloud, Anthony nods slowly. “I accept your terms,” Anthony says gravely.

A short snort of laughter does escape Troy then. Chad can’t risk looking at him because if he does he knows they’ll both just lose it, and Chad has really missed how Troy’s just so amused by everything all the time.

Anthony takes a long time gathering his stuff together, so Chad gets some Chex-mix and sodas to snack on. Troy compliments him on being such a thoughtful host and Chad swats his head. Anthony gives them a look dripping with disdain.

“He seems nice,” Troy says when Anthony is finally out of the room, putting on an impressively straight face. Chad picks a pretzel out of the bag and throws it at him.

Troy spends a few minutes going through the clutter on Chad’s desk. He picks up a photo of the two of them in their Wildcat uniforms and smiles, not even the slightest bit sarcastic, and then just stands there looking at it. Chad clears his throat and says, “How’s Gabriella?” because Troy getting all nostalgic is a little strange. It seems to underline how things are close, but not _quite_ the same as they used to be between them. Something feels a little charged, like the itch under Chad’s skin is telling him something major is going to happen.

With a slight frown, Troy puts the photo back down on top of Chad’s math book. “Good,” he says with a shrug. Chad knows they’re still together, but he heard from Taylor that Gabriella’s been running a little wild with the sudden freedom of college and, well, Chad’s seen some of the evidence (Facebook photos don’t lie). If Troy doesn’t want to talk about it though, Chad’s definitely not going to press the issue. Discussing Troy’s love life is definitely not how he wants to spend his evening.

“Hey,” Troy says, changing the subject, “I recognize those.” He points to Chad’s Batman sheets, and Chad grins sheepishly.

“Yeah, my mom threw the _Space Jam_ ones out. She said there wasn’t even a point in trying to clean them, but I saved these.” 

Troy laughs and then throws himself onto the bed, landing on his back. “Hey,” Chad jokingly protests, nudging the side of the mattress with his foot, “you’re all gross. Get off.” Troy smirks and makes a show of lifting his arm to sniff his armpit, then starts fake-gagging.

“I could use a shower,” he admits.

And, well, that’s also not really how Chad thought they were going to spend their time, but he’s feeling pretty rank himself. “Yeah,” he says, “let’s grab a shower.”

Troy, the jerk, raises his eyebrow like Chad’s just come on to him, and Chad doesn’t really know how to cover up that he’s gotten a little flustered other than to throw something at Troy, which, okay, maybe a little juvenile. There’s nothing really in reach, anyway, so Chad waits until Troy stands up, and then punches him in the arm. Troy, who is definitely a jerk, just laughs. Chad is feeling restless, fidgety and maybe a little nervous, and it’s all wrong because it’s Troy. He feels like he needs to play another game of basketball, which is ridiculous because he should be exhausted after tonight’s game.

Troy takes a few things out of his bag and Chad gets a pair of sweatpants and a new t-shirt to change into and a couple of towels he’s almost sure are clean and then leads Troy down the hall to the showers.

Each shower is its own little room, thick with steam because the water is always just a little too hot. Troy gives him a joking little wave goodbye as he shuts the door.

Chad lathers up and then washes his hair and then jerks off quickly, wanting to unwind a little, wanting to be cool and calm like he should be around his best friend. He wonders briefly if Troy is doing the same thing on the other side of the thin wall that separates them, if Troy’s wondering about Chad doing this because the slap of his hand on his dick seems embarrassingly loud, even above the spray of the showerhead.

He finishes and stands under the water for another moment before shutting it off and grabbing his towel. He wonders what he’s going to do with Troy now, and it sort of occurs to him maybe he could’ve planned to provide more entertainment, a party or something, but Chad had liked the idea of him and Troy just kicking back. Maybe he’ll hook up the Xbox if Troy seems really bored. He thinks about whether there are any really cool people on his hall who he should introduce Troy to, but the idea of Troy mixing with his college friends is too weird.

Chad gets dressed in the shower even though the air is hot and damp and making his clothes stick to his skin. When he steps out, Troy is standing there waiting in nothing but a towel, holding his sodden clothes in his hands.

Before he can catch himself, Chad finds himself staring guiltily at Troy’s bare chest. A few drops of water from his hair fall onto his shoulder and then trail down over his pecs, and, oh God, even though he’s just had an orgasm Chad is definitely still feeling horny. This is just _so_ an off night for him.

He never could help but admire Troy’s body (he’d gotten _ripped_ senior year), on the court or in the locker room. Chad always told himself it was more respect than, well, something else. But, yeah, Chad, if he's honest with himself, wants to do a little more than just admire. It’s just a vague idea in Chad’s head, nothing more detailed than more bare skin and some contact and heat.

“Thanks for telling me those showers flood,” Troy says sarcastically, mercifully pulling Chad out of his traitorous, hormonally-fueled thoughts.

“Not my fault the wall hooks were somehow too advanced for you,” Chad says. Troy makes a face at him and then throws his t-shirt at Chad so it hits him square in the face with a wet smack. It clings there for a few seconds and then falls to the floor with a plop. 

“Oh, you are _such_ a jerk,” Chad says and then practically jumps on Troy in order to get him into something that probably isn’t a regulation headlock, but it gets the job done. Troy’s struggling, but he’s laughing at the same time even if he’s telling Chad, “Dude, no, stop, really, uncle, man, uncle,” and Chad realizes with some embarrassment that most of Troy’s struggling is him trying to keep his towel on.

He quickly lets go, clears his throat awkwardly, and then punches Troy lightly on the shoulder before leading him back to the room. It’s sort of tempting, wishful thinking, that Troy could just stay in the towel all night, but Chad’s a good guy, so he gets Troy a t-shirt and some flannel pants to put on. He can sort of see Troy’s dick through the worn-thin material, and that’s really…that’s something Chad should put the brakes on _immediately_ before his own dick starts taking an active interest.

It’s getting late, and Chad’s starting to feel tiredness settle in belatedly. Troy, too, seems content to expend as little energy as possible. Troy flops down on the bed again and Chad sits on the floor, leaning back against the frame. They just shoot the breeze for awhile. Troy tells him about the play he’s in (some French comedy Chad’s never heard of), and complains about the theater department not putting on any musicals until second semester, but he guesses it’s good to really work on his acting chops.

Chad listens and toys idly with his basketball. “Hey, pass it,” Troy says. Chad doesn’t need to look to toss the ball over his shoulder, and he smiles when he hears the smack of it falling squarely in Troy’s waiting hands.

“Watch,” Troy says, a silly grin in his voice, and Chad dutifully cranes his neck around. Troy gives him a self-satisfied smile and shows Chad how he’s been working on spinning the ball on his finger. It’s a neat little trick, and Troy’s not too bad at it.

“Let me try it,” Chad says, and Troy hands it back. Chad holds it too high and the ball falls and nearly smacks him in the nose. Troy snorts, and then starts full-out laughing when Chad curses in pain. In a flash Chad’s on the bed and grabbing the pillow out from under Troy’s head to hit him. Chad’s really got to start thinking before he acts, got to remember that he and Troy aren’t eight anymore, because he’s pretty much straddling Troy and sort of unintentionally rubbing himself against Troy’s leg and it’s definitely not unaffecting. It's having an _effect_ , he might even say.

The thing is, they’re both guys, and in this position it’s pretty easy to tell if anyone’s getting an erection. The answer surprises Chad when it turns out to be: both parties. Troy looks up at him and sort of cocks his head like he’s trying to figure a particularly tough test question out.

Then, before Chad has time to react, Troy jerks up and they both go tumbling to the floor, taking the pillow and the comforter with them and Troy’s mouth is on his. Chad feels like he’s missed a few important signals, but once the shock fades a little he realizes Troy is pretty good at the kissing thing, even though Chad is reasonably sure he’s never kissed anyone other than Gabriella, and Chad grabs the back of Troy’s neck and just goes with it.

Somewhat-homosexual things that Chad has done, in order of least to most gay, are: A. Checking Troy out in the locker room (Dude, completely natural); B. Occasionally looked at gay porn (Healthy curiosity); C. Made out with Ryan Evans once after a Wildcat victory (Admittedly pretty gay). Chad’s never really thought about _this_ actually happening though, but maybe that’s because it just seemed so outside the realm of possibility.

He’s not sure exactly how this is going to play out, but he doesn’t want Troy thinking he’s some sort of geek, so Chad sort of tries to pretend he knows what’s going on and clumsily puts his hand on Troy’s crotch. If the noise Troy makes is any indication, Chad’s moves, clumsy or not, are appreciated. And, yeah, this is definitely happening. 

Feeling a bit cocky, Chad makes a sudden attempt to roll them over, maybe really get the upper hand, but Troy throws his leg back to block it and they just end up on their sides instead, Chad’s chest to Troy’s back. Chad bites his lip, hears Troy breathe out heavily, and he takes the plunge, hand slipping underneath the waistband of Troy’s pajama pants. And, okay, yeah, it’s not too weird in this position. The movements and the angle are familiar, except he’s got Troy, warm and solid and moving between his body and his hand. Troy’s dick is hot in his grip, hard, and Chad can’t help making a soft noise at the feel of it, his hips stuttering forward to rub against whatever he can reach, which, really, in this position, isn’t going to be anything but Troy’s ass.

“Wait, wait, hang on,” Troy says, gasping a little, and Chad freezes because fuck, maybe he’s ruined everything, but Troy just pushes his flannels and underwear down to his knees and pulls his (well, Chad’s) t-shirt up over his head. “Don’t want to go through any more clothes,” he says by way of explanation, laughing breathlessly.”

“You’re sleeping in your birthday suit if you ruin those,” Chad says, “No more handouts.” He follows Troy’s cue, though, and kicks his sweatpants off.

Troy smirks at Chad over his shoulder and then grabs Chad’s wrist and drags his hand back to his cock. They don’t talk after that – there's just the sound of skin on skin and shaky breathing. Chad puts his other hand on Troy’s hip to help his rhythm, and lets himself think dizzily about fucking him, but he knows instinctively that it’s not something that’s going to happen, not here, not like this, maybe not ever between them.

Still, the possibility, the thousands of possibilities that seem to flicker behind Chad’s eyelids make his heart beat faster. Troy groans, low in his throat, and reaches back to grab Chad’s ass, and then Chad feels Troy coming all over his fingers. This is Chad’s first experience with another guy’s semen, and it doesn’t freak him out as much as it seems like it should, just makes him press his hand against Troy’s stomach and bury his face in Troy’s neck and come in a sticky mess over Troy’s lower back.

Chad wipes himself off on the shirt Troy had discarded and puts his sweats back on. Troy rolls most of the way onto his belly. After a few minutes of him just lying there, Chad has to break the silence. “You can have the bed,” Chad says, because it seems like he should be magnanimous after having an orgasm.

“That’s okay,” Troy says, words muffled by the pillow. “I’m comfortable.”

Well, Chad tried. “Okay,” he says, hauling himself up onto the bed, and then, uncertainly, “Goodnight.” Troy mumbles something else into the pillow and Chad can’t help but grin.

Chad’s so worn out that he’s asleep almost immediately – deep and dreamless and uninterrupted until Troy, already dressed, wakes him up by jumping on the bed. “Come on,” Troy says, easily avoiding Chad’s half-assed swipe at his leg. “Your dad’s waiting by the visitor parking lot. We’re all getting breakfast, remember?”

The idea of sitting around a table with Troy and Troy’s parents and, Jesus, his parents, while thinking about what he and Troy had done last night is pretty unappetizing. Still, Chad drags himself out of bed and goes to brush his teeth and splash some cold water on his face.

When he comes back out of the bathroom, Troy is sitting on the bed with his bag zipped shut and ready to go. The full realization that he’s going back to California stings a little.

“So we’re cool,” Troy says, then pauses. “Right?”

Chad looks at him for a moment. “Sure,” he says. Troy grins, wide as Chad has ever seen, and it's like that makes it true.

“Too bad Berkeley’s not going to play U of A again,” Chad says, a little uneasy, turning so he doesn’t have to look at Troy, because, yeah, he misses Troy, but there’s no sense getting mushy about it.

“Why, so you can get your butts kicked again?” Troy teases gently.

“As if,” Chad shoots back.

He changes into a pair of jeans and can’t quite bring himself to check if Troy is watching.

“I’ll be back in…” Troy pauses for a moment, obviously doing the addition in his head, “Two and a half weeks for Thanksgiving.”

Chad brightens a little at the thought. Winter break won’t be too far behind that either. “Okay, let’s go,” he says, a genuine smile on his face now.

“Thanks, by the way,” Troy says with an unfamiliar expression. Then he stands and kisses Chad quickly, sort of on the lips, more like on the cheek, and suddenly, Chad gets it, that Troy doesn’t have everything figured out, and that must mean it’s not a big deal that Chad doesn’t either. Chad gives Troy a quick hug and Troy smiles, happy and relieved, and Chad imagines he looks pretty much the same.

“I bet I can eat more pancakes than you,” Troy says as they head out.

“No way, dude,” Chad says, and punches his arm.

He’s pretty sure it’s going to be a good day.


End file.
